There is an ongoing need to provide devices which can be exposed to fluids without malfunctioning. Some designs cannot simply be encased in a fluid compatible, sealed material, as they must be manipulated in use. Such is the case with some devices which are implanted in a person. Some implantable systems include interchangeable components which conduct electricity. For example, some designs use a set fastener to pinch a lead. Devices such as these must provide reliable electrical and mechanical connection which does not degrade in use.
Various problems are associated with such designs. Bodily fluids can reduce the operability of these devices by binding components to one another. As such, workers have attempted to provide covers for these devices. However, many covers which provide good sealing characteristics, such as silicone covers, present a problem of bonding to other components, or to themselves, in use and in storage.
An additional problem is that a fastener can become misaligned, or skew to their mating feature, during surgery. Further, some fastener designs encourage cross threading, especially when a doctor is inserting a driver through a seal. When inserting a driver through a seal, it is important to have the fastener in alignment with the seal opening; some designs do not encourage this. An additional problem is that some fastener designs can crush and damage the leads they pinch.